There has been known a game device that communicates with an integrated circuit tag (IC tag) embedded in a dedicated figure using a non-contact communication technique such as near field communication (NFC). The IC tag stores character data corresponding to a design of the dedicated figure. The game device reads the IC tag embedded in the dedicated figure using non-contact communication. This makes it possible to use, within a game, the character data corresponding to the design of the dedicated figure.
The technology is intended to improve enjoyment in information processing that uses the data obtained in non-contact communication.
The information processing system according to an example embodiment includes: a data storage medium being configured to store data and having a non-contact communication function, and at least one processor, the at least one processor being configured to read the data from the data storage medium by using the non-contact communication function of the data storage medium, the at least one processor being further configured to perform first information processing based on the data that have been read, the at least one processor being further configured to store the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing, wherein processing details of the first information processing depend on the stored number of times of execution. With this configuration, the processing details of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication is determined depending on the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing. Accordingly, enjoyment of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication can be improved.
In the above-described information processing system, the at least one processor is further configured to be capable of prohibiting consecutive execution of the first information processing. This configuration can avoid consecutive execution of the first information processing and achieve a good balance between the first information processing and other information processing.
In the above-described information processing system, the at least one processor is further configured to be capable of executing subsequent first information processing in a case where a first predetermined condition (for example, execution of a battle processing) is satisfied after execution of the first information processing. With this configuration, satisfaction of the first predetermined condition after execution of the first information processing enables execution of the subsequent first information processing. This makes it possible to avoid consecutive execution of the first information processing and, at the same time, to promote to satisfy the first predetermined condition.
In the above-described information processing system, the at least one processor is further configured to be capable of executing the second information processing (for example, enabling a figure-corresponding character) based on the data, when the stored number of times of execution is the predetermined number of times, and a second predetermined condition (for example, winning a battle with the figure-corresponding character) is satisfied in the first information processing. With this configuration, when the number of times of execution of the first information processing reaches a predetermined number of times, a predetermined condition is imposed. Then, if this condition is satisfied, the second information processing is executed. Accordingly, this makes it possible to improve enjoyment of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication.
In the above-described information processing system, the data storage medium may be provided in a character representation body (for example, a dedicated figure), the data may be data that correspond to the character represented by the character representation body (for example, identification data for identifying the character type), and the first information processing may be information processing (for example, a conversation and a battle between the figure-corresponding character and an own character) using the data. With this configuration, the character represented by the character representation body matches the character used in the first information processing. This makes it possible to obtain a sense that the character represented by the character representation body has been captured from the character representation body into the first information processing performed by a processing unit. This configuration thus can improve enjoyment of the first information processing.
An information processing device according to an aspect includes at least one processor, the at least one processor being configured to read data from a data storage medium by using a non-contact communication function of the data storage medium being configured to store data and having the non-contact communication function, the at least one processor being further configured to perform first information processing based on the data that have been read, the at least one processor being further configured to store the number of times of execution of data reading or the number of times of execution of the first information processing, wherein processing details of the first information processing depend on the stored number of times of execution. Also with this configuration, the processing details of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication is determined depending on the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing. Accordingly, enjoyment of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication can be improved.
An information processing method according to an aspect is a method for reading data from a data storage medium by using a non-contact communication function of the data storage medium being configured to store data and having the non-contact communication function, performing first information processing based on the data, and storing the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing, wherein processing details of the first information processing depend on the stored number of times of execution. Also with this configuration, the processing details of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication is determined depending on the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing. Accordingly, enjoyment of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication can be improved.
A non-transitory computer-readable storage medium according to an aspect stores an information processing program. This information processing program causes the computer to read data from a data storage medium by using a non-contact communication function of the data storage medium being configured to store data and having the non-contact communication function, perform first information processing based on the data that have been read, store the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing, wherein processing detail of the first information processing depend on the stored number of times of execution. Also with this configuration, the processing details of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication is determined depending on the number of times of execution of reading of the data or the number of times of execution of the first information processing. Accordingly, enjoyment of the first information processing based on the data read by the non-contact communication can be improved.